An applicator mitt is a glove-like item which has at least one surface which is suitable for the application of a tanning lotion to the body of a user, for instance, the surface typically being formed from a foam or spongiform material. Such applicator mitts are most commonly used in the application of tanning lotion.
The applicator mitt must fulfil several requirements: firstly, the applicator surface of the mitt must be suitable for retaining and applying a liquid or colloidal substance to the body of a user, and therefore must generally be porous; secondly, the applied substance must not leach through the applicator surface so as to contact the user's hand, and there must therefore be some form of barrier between the applicator surface and the interior of the applicator mitt; finally, the opening of the applicator mitt must be suitable for receiving a user's hand, which means that a side of the applicator mitt which is opposite to the applicator surface must be adequately secured to the applicator material.
Additionally, applicator mitts should be machine-washable, preferably up to 40° C. in order to adequately cope with the staining associated with tanning products, should have a strong and consistent seam to avoid breakage during use, and should be aesthetically pleasing. An applicator mitt should also feel soft and comfortable against the user's skin.
Applicator mitts have therefore traditionally been constructed by cutting the respective materials to size, which will be a laminated foam or sponge for the applicator side of the applicator mitt, and a fabric material for the other side. Following cutting, the two materials are sewn together, bar-tacked together for security, and then trimmed to size. This is a labour-intensive procedure. The increase in demand for applicator mitts has therefore not been adequately supported by the manufacturing ability to produce high volumes of applicator mitts.
The present invention seeks to provide a mechanism by which large volumes of high-quality, strong and sturdy applicator mitts can be produced.